


Побег из изоляции

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Oviposition, Tentacles, ovipos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Быстрая короткая зарисовка о том что происходит, когда тентаклевый монстр ускользает из своего заточения в лаборатории Брейнсторма и использует по полной ни о чем не подозревающего ученого.





	Побег из изоляции

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Послышался звук разбитого стекла, и Брейнсторм быстро обернулся, чтобы увидеть как два щупальца, с которых капала вязкая жидкость, устремились в его сторону. Вентиляция Брейнсторма сбилась, он попытался ударить по кнопке сигнализации на главной панели консоли, но щупальца были быстрее. Они обмотались вокруг лодыжки учёного и сдернули его на пол. От удара инструменты Брейнсторма разлетелись во всех направлениях по полу, а мысли джета смешались.  
С коротким ворчаньем от удара, Брейнсторм работал над тем, чтобы вернуть свои системы к слаженной работе. Его зрение то пропадало, то появлялось из-за того, что его оптика пыталась перефокусироваться, и он смутно ощущал как что-то скользкое, гладкое и теплое, начинает подниматься по его ногам.  
К тому времени, когда системы Брейнсторма сумели перезагрузиться в нормальном рабочем состоянии, одно из щупальцев использовало свой кончик, чтобы нажать на интерфейс панель ученого. Полученное ощущение удивило Брейнсторма так сильно, что он вскрикнул, опускаясь вниз, чтобы попытаться оттащить от себя эти два щупальца.  
На периферии своего разума, Брейнсторм пытался найти способ полностью остановить существо. Оно продемонстрировало значительную степень чувствительности, и, хотя существо не могло говорить, за то оно отвечало на определенные стимулы. Кроме того, существо выделяло какой-то феромон, который мог затуманить чувства и путать мысли. Кроме того, у него было более двух щупалец, и Брейнсторм беспокоился о том, что случится, если оно сможет использовать больше, чем те два, которые уже находятся на нем.  
Ему не пришлось долго волноваться.  
Третье щупальце немедленно выбросилось, чтобы схватить правую руку, а потом другое, чтобы захватить левую. Вентиляция ускорилась, уже начинали чувствоваться первые намеки на феромоны, Брейнсторм боролся против своих вновь обретенных пут. К его несказанному расстройству, существо было намного сильнее, чем казалось.  
— Отпусти меня немедленно! — Протестовал Брейнсторм, даже, несмотря на то, что он очень сильно сомневался в том, что крича на существо, добьется чего-то хорошего. — Убери от меня свои липкие конечности!  
Как будто бы определив, откуда исходит звук, еще одно щупальце поднялось и заскользило змеей к лицевой Брейнсторма. С отвратительным шумом, Брейнсторм отдернул шлем, только чтобы щупальца обвились вокруг него и заставили его смотреть вперед. Он уставился на кончик щупальца, обернутого вокруг его шлема, и после короткой паузы оно продвинулось вперед и с легкостью смахнуло маску Брейнсторма.  
Встревожившись от того что его лицевая стала открыта, Брейнсторм удвоил свои усилия, пытаясь сбежать. Его крылья неистово били, и он пытался сопротивляться со всей своей силой, чтобы попытаться освободиться. Все было напрасно, и учёный сердито уставился на щупальце перед ним.  
-Я заставлю т-урлк!  
Протест Брейнсторма был прекращен, когда щупальце легко проскользнуло в рот меха, прижимаясь к его глоссе и вызывая подъем жидкости к его губам. Несмотря на то, что Брейнсторм начал давиться, он был удивлен, узнав, что вязкая жидкость, покрывающая щупальца, на вкус была… сладкой. Он пытался отодвинуть шлем в сторону, но движения Брейнсторма замедлились и стали слабее.  
— Хххн! — Хххн… хххн… — оптика Брейнсторма мигнула, и его челюсть слегка ослабла в результате внезапного омовения расслаблением, и практически эйфория смыла, нет, затопила его. Где-то, далеко на периферии его туманных запутанных мыслей, Брейнсторм понял, что эти феромоны были вроде как феромонами спаривания. — Ххаахх…  
Когда он почувствовал что еще одно щупальце, толкнулось в его интерфейс панель, Брейнсторм не ощутил необходимости сопротивляться. Интерфейс панель скользнула в сторону без каких-либо усилий, и учёный, как ни странно, поднимал бедра насколько это возможно, когда тепло между ног усилилось. Он взбрыкнул, почувствовав, что щупальце начало работать над складками его порта вверх и вниз и вдоль внешнего узла.  
Слизь и смазка начали быстро скапливаться у входа в порт Брейнсторма, и учёный, который теперь был основательно подчинен, стонал в щупальце медленно продвигающиеся туда- обратно в его открытом рту. Оптика продолжала мерцать, потолок над ним, то находился в фокусе, то пропадал из него. Вентиляция тяжело пыхтела, Брейнсторм задыхался, пытаясь угнаться за движениями щупальца между его ног.  
Через несколько мгновений, как будто бы оно пока было удовлетворено своей работой, щупальце начало толкаться в порт Брейнсторма. Смесь смазки и слизи давала относительно лёгкое проникновение, и Брейнсторм явно простонал, когда стенки его порта были раздвинуты, и он чувствовал, что щупальце проникает в него. Его руки боролись против щупалец, которые держали их, но больше не было попытки освободиться.  
Среди своих клубящихся мыслей, Брейнсторм был осведомлен о том, что щупальце внутри него набухает, толкаясь в стенки его порта возрастая в окружности. Еще один, более громкий стон, исторгнутый воколайзером Брейнсторма, эволюционировал в скулеж на подобии первого, небольшие волны боли начали распространяться сквозь его системы.  
Однако боль была не долгой и быстро исчезла, когда щупальце вернулось к гораздо более приятному размеру. Почти пьяное хихиканье смогло проскользнуть сквозь полный рот Брейнсторма, и он расслабился как можно лучше, беспомощный против того как обхаживало его это существо. Щупальце внутри него извивалось таким образом, чтобы повысить в ученом заряд, и Брейнсторм смутно осознавал, что это существо собирается заставить его перегрузиться. Будь то умышленно или нет, он не знал.  
— Ххх…ххх…! — Брейнсторм толкнулся, когда его заряд снова повысился, и его скользкие от жидкостей бедра вздрагивали, когда он пытался заставить щупальце действовать быстрее. Больше не способный ни о чем беспокоиться, он просто хотел перезагрузиться.  
У существа казалось, однако были другие планы, и щупальце внутри Брейнсторма снова начало увеличиваться, но меньше, чем раньше. Испуская стоны, Брейнсторм удвоил свои старания, как мог, он пытался двигаться по щупальцу вверх вниз, но был не в состоянии получить какое-то сцепление с ним. Только тогда, когда он чувствовал, что утолщение щупальца, похоже, скользит по внутренней части порта, Брейнсторм осознал…  
О…о, вот что это было. Это то, что существо намеревалось сделать с Брейнстормом.  
Первое яйцо соскользнуло в теплый, влажный порт Брейнсторма, откладываясь глубоко внутрь. Если бы он был в сознании, Брейнсторм бы яростно боролся против вторжения, но теперь он просто пытался расслабиться так, как его разгоряченный и напряженный корпус мог позволить. Он выгнул спину, почувствовав, что щупальце внутри него снова увеличилось, наполняя его ощущением еще одного шаровидного яйца скользящего вдоль стенок порта, прежде чем оно было отложено.  
К счастью, ощущения были столь же соблазнительными, и Брейнсторм чувствовал, что его вентиляция начинает усиливаться, по мере того как его энергия уменьшалась и приближалась кульминация. Он не был уверен в том, как существо отреагирует, если он перезагрузиться, пока оно откладывало в нём яйца, тем не менее, он ни так уж много мог сделать. Он не мог и не хотел ничего делать с этим.  
Задыхаясь и начиная дрожать, Брейнсторм понял, что он сейчас перегрузиться. Вентиляция ускоряется, смазка значительно прибывает в порту, учёный рефлекторно толкается, когда его накрывает волной перезагрузки. Стенки порта ритмично сжимаются вокруг щупальца, подстегивая появление еще одного яйца в нем, Брейнсторм издал задушенный крик эротического удовольствия, когда перегрузился. Избыток смазки излился на щупальце находящееся внутри него и вдоль его бедер, и учёный притушил оптику, пока проходили спазмы перезагрузки.  
Ощущения от перезагрузки затухли и чувства медленно возвращались, Брейнсторм мог ощутить, что его порт был наполнен яйцами, поскольку существо не прекратило их откладывать. Не что иное, как его перегрузка, казалось, побудила создание отложить больше.  
Тогда Брейнсторм увидел, как еще одно щупальце двинулось к нему и начало тереть и дразнить его внешний нервный узел. С громким стоном и пьяным хихиканьем, Брейнсторм расслабился, так как он чувствовал, что снова стала возрастать энергия перезагрузки.


End file.
